Oz
Oz Vessalius (オズ ベザリウス, Ozu Bezariusu sometimes romanized as Oz Bezarius) is the main character of the series and the contractor of the chain Alice the B-Rabbit though in reality he is the true B-Rabbit and was contracted to Jack Vessalius 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sablier. History When Rechelle Cecile gave birth to Oz, the doctors and nurses that had helped Rechelle thought that something was wrong. Zai Vessalius took the newborn baby Oz away from the sleeping Rechelle and swept out in the rain, not telling anybody where he was going or why he was going there. His excuse was that he wanted to celebrate the christening of his child alone. Plot The Coming of Age Ceremony Arc While at his coming of age ceremony, Gilbert, who was under the control of the Zwei at the time, stabbed Oz and opened a gateway to the Abyss. After Gil had control of his body and mind again, he begged to know why the Baskervilles wanted to put Oz in the Abyss. Taking his sword, Oz tries to kill the head Baskervilles, but Gil blocks his attack and gets a gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. Later it is revealed that person was Zai Vessalius, Oz's father. The Baskervilles then tell Oz his great sin is his very existence. Alice the B-Rabbit then appears and attacks the Baskervilles. After the bloody battle, B-Rabbit is defeated and Oz is sent to the Abyss. {C After being sent to the Abyss, Oz wanders around, trying to escape, but finds no way. A hairless doll attacks him, first throwing pebbles at him, but when he tries to throw a boulder at Oz it crushes him. Then a giant straw doll appears and tries to eat Oz, but Alice the B-Rabbit appears and kills the doll. Alice then tries to get Oz to become her contractor, while Oz fervently eats cookies he found in a box, ignoring Alice, which makes her furious. As he is about to become her contractor though, Sharon Rainsworth appears and tells him a false story about Alice being a contractor killer. It turns out that this Sharon is really a doppelganger chain, called Mad Baby. Alice saves Oz from Mad Baby, but is eaten by it. To save her, Oz gets inside his mouth and signs a contract with Alice, which causes the Mad Baby to explode. Then both Oz and Alice escape the Abyss. Working with Pandora Arc After escaping from the Abyss, Oz is picked up by Break, Sharon, and Raven, and he becomes Break's subordinate, along with Alice. Cheshire's Dimension Arc While in Cheshire's Dimension, Oz witnesses the Tragedy of Sablier, a fragment of Alice's memories which encludes the death of one of the Alices, most likely the Intention of the Abyss, due the the white colour of her dress, and meets Jack, a ancestor of Oz himself.This shocks him deeply, and the clock hand on his seal moves and in his pain and despair he starts to destroy the dimension, after releasing Alice's power himself. Latowidge School Arc Oz, Gilbert, and Alice was somehow dragged into going to Latowidge School for some reason. Oz's uncle, Oscar, said that he needs them on a important mission. He then explain that he just recieved a letter from Latowidge School. Alice asked what is that. Oz explained that its the third top pretigious school for nobles in the world. Most of the students that attend there are noble children that are between the ages of 13 to 18. Oz wanted to go, but he was home schooled instead. Oscar then said that Ada was studying there now. Oz was stunned. Sablier Arc In Sablier, Oz releases the power of B-Rabbit by himself and wields Alice's scythe, killing off the mutants with it. Zai appears and treats him like he normally does: like a mere 'thing' that he dislikes greatly. After Zai leaves, Gil goes after him, leaving Oz behind, who almost releases B-Rabbit's power again, but wouldn't Alice appear. It is revealed that Oz may not be the real Oz Vessalius. The Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Oz was attending his second coming of age ceremony. It appears that Gil was getting more attention then him, making Oz a little mad. Ada and Yura were right behind him as he is attending his own business. Liam and Break made their way to them. Liam congrated Oz at his coming of age in which Oz thanked him and for coming on the behalf of Duke Barma. Alice noticed the white feather that Oz was holding and asked about it. He said that everyone who is here will give him a feather to say that they acknowledged him into the society. She asked if it's really needed and he said it was a symbolic gesture. She noticed her own feather and decided to give him her's. He thanks her. He noticed that Yura was right behind him and breathing on him. He asked why he was following him around and Yura said to marvel his appearance in this party which creeped him out. He then went to greet the other guests with Alice in tow while Yura followed him. Liam and Break went on with their plan. Oz heard a voice calling him in his head. It was Sharon. Eques was in his shadow so they can keep in contact with each other. The plan was working and Liam and the others are looking for the sealing stone. He asked if it was better if Liam had Eques in his shadow instead. She told him that Yura was interested in him and that they can't never be too cautious. She went on saying that in the dimension of the lair of Cheshire the cat, it was possible to travel long distances from there, but where the power of the Abyss is weak, she could only contat thought the shadow of someone. There was not much she could do, in spite of the connection with the shadows she can't travel throught them. Oz was worried as he noticed that Liam doesn't have a chain, but Sharon told him that he was a contractor as well. Oz was shocked to know this and she said that he was an ordinary person so on one would noticed him at all. Then Elliot showed up in front of him. He was happy that he came. Elliot said it was his duty to come. Oz was elated and Elliot was feeling something off him so he gave him three feathers. He was staring at Yura while Oz counted the feathers. He asked why three, Elliot proceed to say that one is from him, one from Leo, and one from Vanessa who is not going even a single step to him. Elliot said that Leo wasn't feeling well and he was saying that he is actting strange for the past few days. He told Oz to forget what he was saying and went on his way toward Vanesse. Oz was worried about him, then Gil and Alice came walking towards him. Gil was trembling with fear from where he just came from and Alice was acting like him, but she doesn't know what's wrong with him. Gil went on saying to Alice that they were to help Liam by keeping Yura here. They are to act as natural as can be. She said to leave it to her, but it appears as though she doesn't know how to act "natural". Oz was thinking that they were either finally getting along or it was just for tonight. He was watching Yura dancing with another person, swinging and tossing her around. Oz was beggining to feel sick by watching this and so was Gil. Alice noticed that what the people were doing was called dancing and she seemed to know what it was. Yura asked Oz to join them as he was acting like a wallflower. Oz thought a refusal would seem strange so he had no choice. Alice then grabbed him and said let's go. Oz was shocked by this sudden act. Break and Sharon shared a talk with each other. Alice and Oz were dancing. Everyone was amazed by the way they were dancing, mostly because of Alice. As they were dancing, she told Oz that long ago, someone taught her how to dance. A fuzzy, but seeable image of Jack laughing and smiling at Alice on how she didn't know how to dance. She couldn't remember who was it that taught her how to dance, but it didn't matter as she enjoys this dance and she was with Oz. Oz then noticed in the distance, Phillipe, there standing with other children. He didn't noticed that he ended up stepping on Alice's feet as she was in pain for something. Gil noticed that Yura was gone. Yura appeared once again. Oz, Gil, and Alice was out of breath when they finally found him. Oz noticed that he was wearing a new outfit and Yura said that he wanted to change clothes at least 5 times since this was a special day. They were glad to have found him. Oz then noticed that there were some noises coming from another room, so he and Gil went to see what's up. It appears that Leo and Elliot was arguing about something. Elliot proceed to push Leo away into the bar walls saying that Leo was his servant so he was to obey Elliot. Leo went on and proceeded to break a vase. He then badmouthed Elliot and continued to speak back to him. Oz and Gil watched with shocked and confused thoughts about what was going on. They tried to calm them down, but it didn't work. Leo then threw a set of chairs at Elliot and then a table for that matter. It hit Elliot with a bang and Leo left. Oz told Gil to watch Elliot while he went to Leo. Gil was not sure if he wanted to, but Oz said that he was his older brother. So Gil went on his way when Oz way to him to go. Yura asked Alice if she was a friend of Oz. She said yes. Break and Sharon came to wonder about the commotion. Oz was to go after Leo as it appears that he may have a connection with Yura. He said he was doing this as Leo's friend and Break told him to not forget about what they were doing. Oz found Leo sulking on a stairway. He said that he was sorry about what had happened as it had been awhile since he'd been that angry. Oz sat down beside him. Leo went on saying that Elliot has such a short temper so he wasn't able to get angry as much when he was angry. It was a prefect match you could say when pairing them together. He said that he will tell Elliot that he was sorry. Leo and Elliot both went on telling their story on how they met to Oz and Gil. They met in the house of Fianna. Leo was reading a book when Elliot first met him. He asked what he was doing and he replied that he was reading. Elliot was shocked by Leo's appearance and told him his name but Leo didn't care. Elliot got mad as Leo went on to say that he was bothering him and that he should leave if he was expecting to be kneeled to and kissed on the foot. He said that he was a real bore and that maybe Elliot screamed out of his head and got over the top angry mode. He asked Ernest why was there a place like this here. He told him that people with a connection with the Abyss are easy prey, but with this place as their home then there is no need for trouble and Pandora can intervine if needed. Elliot contiuned to visit as he felt that Leo was just as curious about the world around him despite how Leo would always talk back to him. His father was angry at them for going there. When he heard on how well he plays the paino, it appeared if the world was in peace and from time to time, the poeple who were there would stop and listen. He then played a pieice of music that he wrote. He called it "Statique". "Something that never changes" as Leo said. He sure knows a lot of girl stuff and Leo went back a little. He told him that it was his sister that liked this stuff not him. He gave him a song as a sign of friendship and Leo said that it was cheesy and he got shook by him. There were rare times that Leo will go crazy as shown when he will not cut his hair not even if forced to. He thought that it was a shame that he was to hide his nice eyes. After a lot time of thinking and time that they have spent, he decided that he was to be his servant. He thinks of this as he thinks that Leo was going to be his equal. Leo out right rejected him. Oz and Gil was shocked to hear this. Elliot was embarrased while Leo was cheery. Oz was shocked by this and asked why. Leo said that he thinks that he wasn't cut out to be a servant. He then thinks that maybe it wasn't so bad and that the libaray in the Nightrays mansion piques his interset. He accepted and Elliot asked if he need a request anything and he said a pair of glasses would be nice. It was okay, but convicing his father to accept him as his servant was a different story. Then some kids got lost in the "hole" and they went to get them. They were able to bring them back and his father accpeted him. It was embarrassing to say, but he slipped, hit his head, and lost consciousness. He wondered if Leo knew something. Leo said that despite all the things that made them different, he holds Elliot in high regards and importance. Oz, glad by this statement, then says that he wouldn't mind that if he needed to kill anyone who was an enemy. Oz was shocked by this sudden change in his personaltiy. He then grabbed Oz's hand and told him about Phillipe and the other kids. Oz was shocked to have heard Phillipe's name. He told Oz that if he was to turn into Elliot's enemy, then he is to kill him with his own hands. Oz was about to say something when there was a noise nearby. They were shocked to find a headless corpse and a maid trembling with fear. Investigation showed it was a Pandora agent and he noticed that he was one of the members that was looking for the sealing stone with Liam. He wonders what had happened to him and hope that he was okay. Oz told Leo to take the maid and go to Elliot. Leo was not so sure if that was a good idea. Oz then said that if the Headhunter was here then Elliot was likely the next target. He then said that Leo wanted to say sorry. Leo thought for a moment and agreed to go. Oz turned around, sensing someone was behind him. A hand came out of his shadow -- Alice's. She greets him, and Sharon speaks to him in his mind telling him not to be reckless. He was sorry. She told him that she will send Gilbert too once she finds him. Leo's Transformation Arc Oz was still fazed about what had happened at Yura's party. Back at the battle, Oz noticed the sudden change in the chains as they were destroyed. Gilbert was also suprised about it. Sharon and Break came saying that the whole place was going down. She said that she will use Eques to send them somewhere safe. Break will stay with Sharon to help her find the route out. Oz was wondering about Elliot. Then they heard a loud scream. It was Leo. They ran to Leo, only to see Elliot dead on the ground with Leo on top of him, crying. At the Rainsworth's mansion, he was staring at the sky when Alice leaned at his back. She told him that the scent she smell from before was the scent of a chain. She wondered about what was Oz thinking about. He said that he was looking at the blue sky. Things always happen yet the sky remain the same. When the day is over, it always shines bright for the next day. It's like as if it was pretending that nothing as happen. It makes him mad, but he doesn't really know if he was truly mad at it. Alice looked at him and then took a bite out of his ear. He told her that she can't do that to people. She told him to shut up. She took another bite out of his ear and it bleed a little. He said that it hurt a little. Afterwards, Rufus Barama gave Oz, Alice and Gilbert a day off because Duchess Rainsworth was tired of seeing their tired faces. While they are having tea, Leo suddenly appears along with Vincient and Echo. Leo urges for Oz to join him, but he refuses. As of Retrace LXX: Oz -Truth- Jack has taken over Oz completely and it is revealed that Oz has memories of the Tragedy of Sablier because he was a part of it. It is revealed that Oz is the true B-Rabbit and was previously Jack's chain, and that Oz's body isn't his own, but rather Jack's. Description Appearance Oz's body for the majority of the series was identical to the way Jack looked when he first met Lacie and she cut his hair for him, this being because Oz's body really is Jack's. This being said, he appears as a 15-year-old boy, 162 cm tall, with blonde hair and emerald eyes. He often wears a white dress shirt, a gray vest, a red tie, green knee-length pants, and a pair of boots. 10 years ago he wore a green jacket with golden linings, brown knee-length pants, a dress shirt, a red tie and a pair of boots. Located on his chest is a clock-shaped seal that all illegal contractors have. Each time the Contractor uses the Chain's power, the hand on the clock moves. When it goes through a full rotation, the contractor is dragged down into the deepest level of the Abyss and can never return. Though it is revealed in Retrace LXX: Oz -Truth-, Oz's true form is that of the Blood-stained Black Rabbit, as that is the reality of Oz's existance. He appears as a rabbit doll that Alice talks to often with when she was in the tower alone. Personality He retains a bright, optimistic, mischiveous, and energetic personality. When he was young, he worked hard to gain praise and recognition from his father. However, he had discovered that his father hated him to the point of not wanting to touch him. After experiencing this, Oz began thinking that there is no guaranteed thing in the world. He thought of himself as weak and, in order to protect people, he could at least remain an obedient child and let harm come his way. Oz likes cute, younger girls and flirts with them frequently. He wished to marry Sharon Rainsworth when they first met. As the story progresses, it is implied that he has started to develop strong feelings towards Alice, but it is not certain that they are completely his feelings. For example, in Retrace 20, Oz calls her "my most precious Alice", but it is not known if these feelings are sincerely his or those of Jack Vessalius that reside in his body. He also has a strong connection to Gilbert, whom he has known since he was ten years old. Gilbert became Oz's servant shortly after they had met. Abilities and Powers According to himself he is quite skilled with the sword, particularly self defense. However, he has no real experience in fighting. He seems to have an odd ability to terrify people by whispering something to them, though what he says has yet to be revealed. Chain Control: He is able to deactivate Alice's power at will as seen in episode 10. In chapter 37 of the manga he unleashed B-Rabbit's powers when he was about to be killed by Glen Baskerville even if he is not because it is just an illusion. He manifested this ability by using Alice's powers to summon her scythe even though she was not with him, however he most likely cannot control this power at will because when Elliot found him he was in a crazed state attacking everything in his way. Relationships Oz has many different relationships with different people. He has his friends at the Pandora which he trusts. It is also shown that he may have feelings for Alice. Quotes *''"I want to know what it is, this 'sin' they say I've committed."'' *''"Good work, Gilbert!"'' *''"It's fine, dummy! Since you're the one wearing it!" (To Gilbert, while giving him clothes for the coming of age ceremony.) *"I was rejected, never given any expectations. ... Then at least, I won't be a burden to others. It's alright if the only one who hurts is me...!" (To Elliot) *"So.. Alice just has to remain Alice!"'' *''"There's no reason... I'm just merely, obeying what I believe within me!"'' (to the Will of the Abyss) *''"I feel so...warm...We know...This calm won't last for long, but...We can't help hoping...That this dreamlike moment...will last..Forever.."'' (group picture) *''"Perhaps Break is a lot weaker than I always thought he was. However, I'm sure that he's a whole lot stronger than he thinks he is." (To Break) *"Don't think that I will abandon you!" (To Gilbert) *"Whether it's Vessaluis, or Nightray, there's no difference! I just want to be friends with you!" (To Elliot) *"Well, I've come across so many oddities that I've gotten used to it. ... Only by accepting all this, can I get a grasp of the situation."'' (To Alice at the Abyss) *''"I WANT TO MARRY SHARON-CHAN!" (Oz referring to Sharon right after they met).'' *''"Everything that hurts you, everything that makes you sad, I'll destroy them, all of them!".'' *''"So that's why please smile My Precious Alice".'' *''(to 'Leo)' "I SAID...I DONT WANT TO FIGHT!!!'"'' *''(to Leo) "If Elliot could see you now...I'm sure he'd give you a good hard'' punch!!" Gallery Main Article: Oz Vessalius/Gallery Chapter Appearances Trivia *Oz may not be the real son of Zai Vessalius. There is a possibility that he was exchanged with another baby soon after his birth. *In episode 18, he refers to Ada as 'his younger sister who is older than him', and in episode 20 Oscar explained that he is technically 25 years old since he was cast in the abyss when he was fifteen and did not escape until ten years later. *He resembles Shion Liddell from Jun Mochizuki's Crimson-Shell. *Like how Alice from the story of Alice in Wonderland: Oz seems to be switching from different personalities each time he was in trouble or when Jack is taking over his body. *Oz's Illegal Incuse has made 6 rotations as of Retrace LXV: Collapse. Though a possible 7th rotation could have been made when Jack took over Oz's body to attack Leo. *From the one-shot version of Pandora Hearts, it's shown that he is somewhat the same as the current one in the storyline expect for the fact that he doesn't mind using the B-Rabbit's power nor does he seems to show mercy to those of his enemies like Harris despite the fact that Harris was being controlled by an chain. *In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, it was said that Oz was originally designed as a girl disguised as a boy. He was also only meant to be a supporting character. *Oz appeared in every chapter until Retrace LVIII: Puddle of Blood. As of Retrace LXX: Oz, Oz has only not appeared in 4 chapters. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Vessalius Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Male Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Chains